The invention relates to an apparatus for making buns, particularly to one including a bun forming unit capable of imparting a pattern on the bun.
It is known in the art to provide an apparatus for continuously making buns with seasoned meat or vegetable or the like enclosed therein. Generally, the apparatus includes a dough feeding unit, a meat feeding unit and a bun forming unit. The dough feeding unit feeds the dough through a conduit to the forming unit provided just below it, and the meat feeding unit feeds the meat through a smaller conduit provided in the dough conduit, a certain amount of meat being stuffed into the dough by an intermittent push of the meat feeding unit. In a conventional bun forming unit, two rotary discs are provided which are tangent to one another and have a helical ridge on their peripheries, as shown in FIG. 1. The helical ridges of the discs cut and form the dough into buns which are stuffed with meat. Using such a forming unit, no pattern can be formed on the bun.